A Hybrid and a Doppelgänger
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Picks up after 3x11. Klaus finds a drunk Elena on Wickery Bridge and they wind up talking. One-shots of Klaus and Elena friendship. Hints of D/E, Klaus/Tatia, Eli/Tatia, Eli/Kat S/Kat, S/R, and very minor S/E.
1. on Wickery Bridge

Okay, so I could have been packing boxes to get ready to move or been preparing for my class thats in another hour, but instead, here I am, writing this. Wow... this shows you how in order my priorities are. Did you see the little sparkle of a teardrop just in Klaus' lashes the other episode, or maybe it was this one. I can't remember. I taped them and watched them back to back so it was like watching Vampire Diaries- the Movie. As I was watching that Caroline & Klaus scene, I was like no, no, no! The only hybrid Caroline should be with is Tyler! This is my remedy to that.

Also, I loved how Damon was just hold that random hybrids heart in his hand while Stefan was just smiling there. IDK why I found that funny. And that kiss between Damon and Elena!

This is kind of inspired by the scene in 3x10 where Elena is standing in that cell in the boarding house with Klaus and he almost looks regretful and a bit upset about Rebekah knowing that he killed his mother and also in 3x11 where Klaus is getting all mad at Stefan over the phone for nearly killing Elena. (It was pretty sexy seeing angry Klaus).

Did I mention that I really should be packing boxes right now?

Summary: Klaus finds a drunk Elena on Wickery Bridge and they wind up talking.

Pairing: Klaus/ Elena friendship/brother-sister relationship. Not romantic. Kind of big brother, protective Klaus. After all, his blood source nearly died the previous night.

Picks up at the end of 3x11.

One shot for right now.

Wow, this is a really long author's note. Normally I do these at the end! Well, now to go pack boxes and get ready for class (like I should have been doing instead of watching TVD and writing Fanfiction)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to stay… just for a little while," Elena said to Matt. "I need to say goodbye to myself properly." He smiled at her and nodded.<p>

"Don't jump." Elena smiled and laughed a little.

"I won't," she breathed in, "Matt, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this." He shook his head, looking at her before he gave her a smile.

"It's fine. See you late, 'Lena." She waved at him, watching the flowers in the water as he walked away. She heard him get into his car and turn around, heading back towards Mystic Falls. It had been nice having a talk like that with Matt. They hadn't talked, not like that, since their breakup a little over a year ago. It was hard to believe that a little over a year ago, she was Elena Gilbert, cheerleader, honor roll student, daughter, older sister, one of the most popular girls in school, dating the quarterback. A little over a year ago, she was the girl everyone wanted to be or to be with. By night, she snuck out to parties in different towns. She had two of the best and most loyal friends in the world. She took a sip from the bottle of alcohol Matt had brought with him and moved closer towards the railing.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" a British voice asked, making Elena start suddenly as she turned to face Klaus.

"No," she responded, not having the energy required to be afraid of him.

"If you were," he began, "it wouldn't be the first time." She started at him, baffled at what that was supposed to mean. "What? It wouldn't be the first time a doppelganger has killed themselves."

"Gee, thanks," she snapped as she began to walk away.

"Alright, what did I do now?" He asked her, genuinely sounding confused.

"Can anyone go ten minutes without comparing me to Katherine?" Klaus' brow furrowed, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Maybe he didn't. Or maybe he was just trying to annoy her more.

"Who said anything about Katerina?" She turned back and stared at him incredulously.

"'It wouldn't be the first time a doppelganger has killed themselves,'" she mocked. Realization struck through Klaus' features.

"You thought I was taking about Katerina?" He chuckled and stepped closer, not too close, not wanting to spook her, "Well, it does seem to be a reoccurring theme with doppelgangers." He became somber. "I wasn't talking about Katerina though."

Elena cocked her head. "Then who?"

"I was human once, a long time ago," he stated calmly, because all that was a fact. Once upon a time, he had been human. "There was a girl who I cared very deeply about. The first doppelganger."

Elena's expression softened at the far off look in the hybrid's eyes. "You loved her."

"I did," he shrugged it off, "But as I said, it was a long time ago."

"I think you still love her. You're just too much of a big tough guy to admit it." Klaus chuckled at the faces Elena made to accompany her words. The current, human doppelganger didn't fail to be extremely amusing, though he could have done without the boyfriend inconveniently ruining all of his plans to wake his family. "It doesn't add up!" she declared and he looked at her curiously. "Rebekah said you had a brother that died in Europe, a brother that died here, two more brothers, and Elijah," she clarified, "The number of coffins doesn't add up. That's three Originals in the coffins Stefan took, so who's the fourth coffin?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You really think I'm just going to tell you?" She shrugged.

"It was worth a shot. I was curious." She looked back out over the water. "Matt told me you gave Caroline your blood. Why? I mean, why did you save her?" He turned back out to face the water, taking in an unnecessary breath at the doppelganger's question.

"Does it really matter?" He nearly kicked himself when she gave him that look again, the questioning look that _she_ used to give him. He knew how much Elena was like _her_, so why did he try to even challenge her with those sort of questions. He took another unnecessary breath before he answered. "She reminds me of Rebekah, before she or any of us became jaded with this life."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"So why are you standing on the middle of a bridge by yourself?" the hybrid finally asked.

"My parents died here. I came to say goodbye." She glanced quickly at him before looking back over the water, he noted. "If Katherine hadn't turned Stefan or if he hadn't shown up that night, I would have drowned here with them. Sometimes I wonder if that would have been better. Jenna would have been alive, and so would Vicki. Matt would have gotten over it and he and Care would have gotten together and stayed human. Katherine wouldn't have attempted to kill Jenna, or have killed Caroline, and Tyler wouldn't be a hybrid because he wouldn't have turned into a werewolf to begin with because she wouldn't have had him activate the curse. I wonder if Stefan realizes how much he set in motion just by saving me that night." She knew she was rambling, to the man who had killed her no less, but right now she was day-drunk, understanding very much how come Damon enjoyed day drinking so much. She could care about very little at the moment.

"Forgive me if I don't understand why you love Stefan so much. It seems I overestimated his feelings for you."

And there it was. The metaphorical elephant on the very tangible bridge that she had almost died twice on.

"Screw you," she said, hardly caring that this was _Klaus_ she was talking to. She was drunk and upset and she could hardly care about much at the moment. "He did love me. It's your fault he doesn't anymore. You've messed up my life!"

Klaus looked at her. He had almost forgotten that she was only an eighteen-year-old human. She had been through so much, much of it part of things he himself had set in motion hundreds of years ago. How she managed to deal with all of this, he couldn't figure. He wouldn't have been prepared to deal with that if he had been in Elena's spot. Suddenly, the human spirit seemed to amaze him. It was stronger than anything he could ever comprehend. This girl had looked him in the eye and reasoned and bargained with him, with no one but his dead sister as witness, even though he had killed her! She had looked him in the eye and all but told him that she was the one to tell Rebekah that he had killed their mother. She had told him she killed his sister, but before she had lied to his face about not knowing where she was.

And here she was, yelling at him. He's rather surprised by his doppelganger. She has so much more spirit, so much more potential than Katerina ever did. She's brave, he came to realized quickly. She doesn't have to be afraid of me, just of what I'll do to her loved ones. I can't hurt her physically or kill her because then I can't make any hybrids.

And that was why his young doppelganger didn't care that she was standing here drunk and yelling at him on the middle of the bridge that she almost died last night on. She's almost died far too many times in the past year. It's amazing she can still seem so young.

"Is it such a wise idea to be out here all alone?" he asked her, "After all, the so called love of your life tried to kill you last night."

"And you did kill me," she shot back in the most bored voice she could muster, like she got killed on a daily basis, no big deal, which, he supposed, wasn't too far from the truth. Again, he is amazed by the human girl before him, so fragile, but so fierce. He wondered if that might be that Petrova fire coming through. Whatever it was, it was refreshing. Most humans were so willing to do whatever you wanted, with such weak minds, yet the doppelganger, even without vervain, seemed to be stronger than many vampires.

"So all your friends started drinking vervain once I came to town?" he inquired simply. Elena snorted.

"No. They started after Katherine said that she's drank it for the past hundred and fifty years." Wow, he thought, they had to have been crazy, the whole lot of them. "Why do you keep threatening my family?"

"You would do anything for your family. Why is it so absurd that I would do anything for mine?" he asked her. She looked at him, staring. It made sense. That was why he was so upset that Stefan wouldn't return the coffins. That was his family in them and in his own twisted way, he loved them very much. He was going to such extremes because yes, he did care about them still, and Elena could see that as clear as day. She turned, stumbling, and nearly fell over the railing. He seemed to then remember the empty bottle of alcohol in her hands. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked her.

"Yes, please."

The car ride, for the most part, was relatively quiet. When they pulled to a stop, Klaus looked at her inquisitively. "You don't seem afraid of me?"

"Well, in the morning, when my brain is functioning and Stefan's blood is out of my system, maybe I will be." She sent him a look, one that as exactly like the one _she_ used to give him. "Will that make the big, bad hybrid happy?" He also wondered just how much time she spent with the Salvatore brothers. They seemed to be rubbing off on her.

She grabbed the door handle and all but staggered to the ground and would have fallen hard, had he not zapped around to the other side of the car and helped her up. He wondered just how drunk she was to be wobbling side to side like she was, hardly able to keep herself upright without his help. Sure enough, she fell the minute she was through the front door. "Ow! Can you come help me?" Klaus raised his eyebrow, wondering if she realized whom she was talking to or how he couldn't get in or if she just didn't care at this point. Probably a combination of the three, he mused. "Come in," she told him after she finally was able to get up.

He chuckled, sliding an arm around her waist and helping her easily up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she kicked off her shoes and laid down, closing her eyes as she grabbed the old, worn teddy bear beside the bed. She was so young, so painfully young, besides the fact that she was human. Right then and there, she seemed to be no more than a mere slip of a child. He felt the urge to take care of her and protect her, just as he did for Caroline when he found out that Tyler had obeyed him and it had cost the poor boy to lose the only girl he cares about. It wasn't just because Elena looked and acted like _her_, or that Caroline acted like a young, human Rebekah, or that together, the two girls acted like his sister and the love of his life had together, the best of friends.

Moving to the bathroom medicine cabinet, he looked until he found the Aspirin and placed one beside her bed, along with a glass of water. No doubt did he have that when she woke up, she'd have a killer headache. Despite everything she had been through, she was still so innocent. He knew this was true as he pulled the blanket over the doppelganger once he noticed her body begin to shake with small tremors from the cool air. No, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Stefan nor he wouldn't harm his lovely doppelganger anymore.

She was his _love, _his _humanity_ reborn.

* * *

><p>Okay, super short author's note now to the tune of a popular children's song.<p>

If you're happy and you know it, review.  
>If you're happy and you know it, review.<br>If you're happy and you know it  
>And you really want to show it.<br>If your happy and you know it, review.

:)


	2. in the Cemetery

Okay, poor Klaus. I wanted to go there and give him a big hug. I can only imagine how screwed up his childhood must have been for the first thing to come out of his (lovely) mouth to his mother being about her killing him. An excerpt from Klaus' diary, set sometimes during the Original's childhood.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary:<p>

My father hates me. I don't know why. What did I do? My brothers all hate me! My sister sort of loves me. I think Elijah wasn't me to bite the dust so he can have Tatia all to himself. I'm going to go find her a moonstone so that any blood curses she wants put on people (hopefully Elijah) she can have bound on that. Ha ha. She loves me more, Elijah! So there! Finn and Kol were mean to me again today. They were both bragging how they could go hunting and I couldn't. I'll show them, right after I convince Tatia to elope with me. I don't care if she has a kid.

Klaus

* * *

><p>Now we all know that's not actually his diary (because let's face it, the only male character with a diary on this show is Stefan). Johnathan Gilbert kept journals. Stefan's are called diaries. (That's just sad). But back to my point, not really Klaus' diary.<p>

After the end of 3x13.

Summary: Klaus finds Elena in the graveyard visiting her parents and decides to talk to her.

Pairing: Klaus/ Elena friendship/brother-sister relationship. Not romantic. Kind of sarcastic Elena (as we've all know she can be) and a slightly humanized Klaus. He was nearly killed by his siblings last night (let's hear it for families of Mystic Falls. If they're not trying to kill each other, they teaming up to kill others, and sometimes both!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"So you got your coffins back," Elena said as she could feel Klaus approaching her, "Why are you still here?"<p>

"That's for me to know." Elena scoffed.

"If you say 'and for me to dot dot dot,' I'll slap you," Elena retorted at the Original. He frowned at her statement, "Why can't you just leave us alone already, Klaus? Haven't you made everyone here suffer enough?"

"What did I do now?" the hybrid asked exasperated.

"Well, you made Bonnie's mom be an even bigger disappointment than Isobel was, and believe me, that is a hard thing to achieve." The Original sighed, taking the dopplegänger by the wrist and dragging her off the Gilbert family plot, moving towards the oldest part of the cemetery, moving back even farther, until finally he stop. Elena blinked, wondering if the tree was what she was supposed to be looking at. "Why am I staring at a tree?" she asked him.

"Because there was a funeral on the other side of the cemetery and you were making a scene." Elena rolled her eyes, turning away from the tree to face Klaus. She stepped back, leaning against the tree, arms crossed as she stared at him. "I heard you and Damon Salvatore kissed," the Original started. Elena raised a brow at him and snorted.

"Old news," she said, beginning to walk back to her family's plot, "I thought you were supposed to be on top of things and know everything before it happened and what not."

Klaus chuckled and Elena just shot a glare back at him. "I don't know everything, sweetheart." There was that nickname again. She hated it.

"You're going to make me want to drive back to that bridge and jump off of it," she told him exasperated, "So you have your family and whatever is in the last coffin because everything feels the need to protect me and tell me nothing, so why don't you just leave already and go wherever else?"

"I'd have to take you with me. Do you want to leave your friends and family that much? Besides, it was my home first. And we all know you secretly don't mean that. You're probably thinking about how hot I am." Elena glared, sitting back down again her great-aunt and uncle's tombstone, facing her parents' grave.

"You know, you'd think a guy who was a thousand years old could have actually matured by now," she muttered under her breath, otherwise ignoring him as she pulled out her diary and began to write. He glanced at her, trying to look over her shoulder, but she had the little book at such an angle that it was hard to read much of what she was writing.

"Aw, come now, love, don't be like that." She didn't answer. She didn't acknowledge that she heard him. She didn't even move, other than to scribble some more in that diary. "Elena…" Nothing. Still nothing. Klaus blinked. He wasn't used to being ignored. He was half wondering if she had gone deaf. She flipped over the page, wrote some more. "Elena?" Finally she stopped writing, a tore out the page and handed it to him, not looking at him as she turned back to write more in her diary. "Dear Diary," he read, "I wish Klaus would stop talking while I'm trying to write. He is irritating and is starting to sound like Damon. One Damon is enough and about all I can handle. I don't need a second, equally annoying one. I already have psycho Stefan. Between the two of them, the position of annoying me is filled. Also, how do their three gigantic egos all fit in the same town? Elena." He flipped it over. "Goodbye," he read. He looked down at her and spoke dryly, "Ha ha."

She smirked down at the paper, or maybe she was smiling. He wasn't quite sure. He sighed, contemplating taking a seat besides her, but decided that he liked these pants too much to ruin them with the dirt. He could see why Stefan had called Elena 'Graveyard Girl' at one point during their trip. From his observations, she spent quite a bit of time at this graveyard. The hybrid glanced to the headstones. The one before her was Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, her adoptive parents, he knew. The one next to them was Jenna Sommers, her aunt he had killed at the sacrifice. It was no wonder why she wasn't taking to him right now. The one on the other side of her aunt's was her birth father's, John Gilbert. He wondered how he died. Elena had never mentioned specifically and he knew he hadn't killed him. The Original blinked. He hadn't killed him, right? He probably had killed him and hadn't even realized their relationship.

"My mother was in the last coffin," he told her finally. Elena looked up at him n surprise.

"But I thought-" The hybrid shook his head at her.

"No, she's alive." The dopplegänger studied him, his face, until he grew very uncomfortable. Something able her unfearful gaze was unnerving. It was like she was reading into his very soul.

"You don't seem happy about it." It was comments like that that made him wonder if this little dopplegänger had some sort of sixth sense, much like Rebekah had.

"I guess that's because for the past millennia I've grown used to the knowledge that my mother hates me and when she wakes up she'll kill me and then she just didn't." And just like that, Elena felt a tiny bit of, no, not pity, but compassion for the hybrid before her. He had no one. Damon told her how Elijah had been on their side at dinner and how he had woke the other Originals. Four very angry, betrayed sibilings out for revenge, Damon had figured that they probably wouldn't be hearing from the hybrid for a while.

As she looked up at him, it was very, very clear. He wanted everyone to think the world was at his command. He wanted everyone to think that he only wanted her for her blood, yet he kept refusing to leave. He was lonely, very lonely. It made sense to her then why he was hanging around her so much when no one else was around. He didn't want her pity. He just wanted a friend. He wanted someone who wasn't trying to kill him or didn't hate him with this deep undying passion.

"Someone has been killing off council members." She blinked, "That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

Klaus was taken about by the hopefulness in her voice. She wanted him to go around killing people? "No."

Her face dropped. "Great…" she said sarcastically, "Yet another psychopath is wondering around town with access to my house." This comment made Klaus chuckled before she glared at him and he sombered. What if she had been in the house when this 'psychopath', as Elena had dubbed the unnamed person, had been in there? They could have hurt his dopplegänger! They could have killed her. He let out a low growl at that thought. Elena heard it and she gave him a small smile. "I'm not on the council, so they have no reason to go after me. They're using all the weapons from my family's lakehouse, from inside the house, and from Damon's car though, so they're trying to frame Alaric or I." As though that were supposed to comfort him. Still, he changed the direction of the subject.

"The guy who's body I used? The teacher who only seems to like plaid?" Elena scowled at that.

"He's a great guy. He's my stepfather." Ah. It explained so much about why she allowed the man to live in the same house as her and her brother. Speaking of her brother, he hadn't seen the kid around in a while. Although, with the way things seemed to work in this town, he was probably either dead or the invisible man. Sadly, both were good possiblities in this town. "I need to get back. It's getting late," she told him, standing up and brushing her pants off, sticking her diary back into her bag.

"See you soon, young Elena," Klaus said with a smirk. Elena went to say goodbye, but when she looked up, he was gone.

"Vampires," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Review! If you love Klaus, review. If you like Klaus, review. If you want Klaus to invite you to his ball, review.<p>

(Warning: I can't guarantee that he'll invite you to his ball at that giant mansion, or that you won't end up like that lady at the dinner party if you did.)

(Note to self: Never go to any dances or dinner parties in Mystic Falls. People always seem to end up dead.)


	3. Bonus: Make a Bet

This chapter is really short. It's the first of a five parter piece for Valentine's day. This is the order of the pieces and where they'll be listed

A Hybrid & a Doppelganger Make a Bet- Klaus & Elena  
>Cinderella's Werepire- Caroline &amp; Tyler<br>Barbie Klaus Dates the Quarterback- Rebekah & Matt (in honor of my newest favorite couple. They are adorable together.)  
>A Hybrid &amp; a Doppelganger Go on a Date- Klaus &amp; Elena<br>The Doppelganger's Secret- Damon & Elena

Look out for those. Part 5 will be posted on Wednesday.

After the end of 3x14.

Summary: Klaus comes over to Elena's house. He winds up having to put others first for the entire tomorrow.

Pairing: Klaus/ Elena friendship/brother-sister/teasing relationship. Annoyed Elena.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"It's Valentine's day tomorrow," Klaus started, but immediately regretted it the moment he saw Elena glare at him.<p>

"I get that. It's depressing," she snapped. His brow furrowed.

"I should probably trademark this phrase, but... what did I do now?" She was too angry at him to laugh at the stupid, evil hybrid sitting on her window seat like he deserved to be here. _I really need to get my house resealed_, she thought.

"Well, I'm all alone for Valentine's day. You know why?" He blinked blankly. "Well, your sister is probably sleeping right now with the person who I would have spent it with." Her angry tone surprised him. It was incredible that someone so extraordinarily human could have so much fire in them, "The other person's only desire in life is to kill you and all but said, 'Elena, I don't like you anymore. It's been real.' Why, might I add? Because you compelled Stefan in the first place. Oh, yes, then you and your freaky little family are all acting happy and peppy while everyone seems to have their own agendas that all seem to involve me somehow and you keep flirting with my best friend after you went and messed up her boyfriend. Now she's really upset because she'd love you have him back for Valentine's day, but she just can't trust him because she can't trust you to not go and really mess things up for her because of some stupid little creepy crush you seemed to have on her. Might I add that you were going to use her in the sacrifice? She's not too thrilled about that either." Elena sat back down on her bed, running her hand through her hair.

"Is that all I've done? Wow, from your glares, I would have suspected it was far more." He thought back through what she said. "Wait, what do you mean everyone in my family seems to have their own agendas involving you?" She flopped back so she was staring at the ceiling.

"Well, your sister wants me dead. I have no idea what Elijah's angle is. One of those other two keeps staring at me creepily every time I see him. Oh, and I think your mother wants to kill me. And you want my blood so you can make yourself a hybrid army. So yes, I'm really not in the mood for Valentine's day." Elena rolled onto her side, looking at him. "You can give me a present though. I don't want to be tied up in any Original family destruction, old grudges, or anything else. And actually, if you have a credit card with an unlimited balance, I wouldn't mind that either." She rolled back onto her back. "I'm going to give you a little hint. Caroline doesn't want to be your Valentine. She wants to be Tyler's. She _loves_ Tyler. If you even care about her in the slightest, let her have that, have him. Everyone has known from when we were all kids, when Tyler used to pull on her pigtails and make fun of her dresses, everyone always said the two of them were going to wind up together." Elena laughed some. "Ms. Shelia, Bonnie's gran, used to always say that they were written in the stars that they were to be together. I think that's why we all started calling her boozy. She didn't actually really ever drink though."

The hybrid rolled his eyes at her. Was it just her and Caroline, or did all these kids seem to have so much more spunk in them nowadays? He knew Katerina would have never dared talk to him that way as a human, and that was before she knew what he was. She turned back onto her side, staring at him. And there she was again, studying him in that unnerving way of hers. He blinked, moving, but her eyes seemed to follow him.

"I'll make you a bet though," she said, "If you can make everyone happy tomorrow, I'll let you annoy me for the rest of the month. Deal?" Klaus grinned, showing all of his perfectly white, perfectly sharp teeth. As the hybrid's grin continued to grow, the doppelganger flinched, regretting the bet already.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>If you were yelling at Klaus and Elijah to NOT drink the champaign on the last episode, even through they can't hear you through your TV, review.<br>If you think Klaus needs a different love interest besides Caroline because she is Tyler's, review.  
>If you think Rebekah looked adorable with Matt when she was like 'I'm a vampire. We don't get cold,' and he just tossed the blanketsweater/whatever around her shoulders anyways, review.  
>If you were hoping Elijah hadn't actually drank the champaign, review.<br>If you jumped when Stefan jumped out at Damon, review!

Part 2: Cinderella's Werepire is in the Tyler & Caroline (completed). Check it out. :)


	4. Bonus: go on a Date

It's the fourth of a five parter piece for Valentine's day. This is the order of the pieces and where they'll be listed

A Hybrid & a Doppelganger Make a Bet- Klaus & Elena  
>Cinderella's Werepire- Caroline &amp; Tyler<br>Barbie Klaus Dates the Quarterback- Rebekah & Matt (in honor of my newest favorite couple. They are adorable together.)  
><em>A Hybrid &amp; a Doppelganger Go on a Date- Klaus &amp; Elena<em>  
>The Doppelganger's Secret- Damon &amp; Elena<p>

Look out for those. Part 5 will be posted on Wednesday.

After the end of 3x14.

Summary: Klaus takes Elena out for Valentine's Day. The two spend a surprisingly nice evening together.

Pairing: Klaus/ Elena friendship/very light romance. (They're on a date! What do you expect? A male friend & a female friend can go our on a date, right?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>When Klaus walked into the Gilbert house, the only thing he could hear was sad music from what sounded to be some tearjerker movie and crying. He stepped into the living room, having taken the back way from through the kitchen, to see Elena curled up on the couch with a box of tissue going, "It's so sad! She's all alone!"<p>

Klaus glanced at the screen. The credits were rolling, so he didn't know what movie she was watching other than it was sad and 'she' ended up alone. "There there Elena," he said somewhat awkwardly, obviously unsure what to do with the crying girl. He patted her back gently a few times before he pulled his hand back.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. He didn't think he'd seen her cry this much in all the time he knew her. It must have been one sad movie.

"Well, you're miserable. I'm miserable. I can't really win that bet if I don't make the two people who made that deal happy. I know what would make me absolutely thrilled, but I think you'd probably figure out some way to kill me by the morning if I went and did it." She glowered at him for that comment. "Go get dressed, something nice but not too fancy or anything."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." She nodded and he sat down on the couch as she ejected the DVD.

"I'll be a little while. You can watch TV if you want to hang out here or you can probably leave and be back by the time I'm done if you have anything you need to do." He sighed overdramatically.

"I need to put in an appearance with my family. I think they think that I've lost it." Elena giggled quietly, afraid he would be angry if she laughed at the expression he was making. His lips were pursed in thought, his brow was furrowed, and his eyes were squinting just a little as he was focusing on whatever it was he was focusing on. He must have catch sight of his reflect, because he chuckled as well. He stood up, and she was sure years had to be taken off him. He hadn't looked so human to her before. "I'll be back in a little while."

Elena nodded, waiting until he was gone to lock the door. Then she turned and ran up the stairs, into her bathroom, for it was now only her bathroom now that Jeremy was in Denver, and started the shower. She knew it wasn't a date with the Original hybrid, but it sure sounded like one.

Klaus had no sooner stepped into his family's house before his family seemed to descend on him. Well, not his whole family. Rebekah was still out on her date and Elijah was nowhere to be seen. His mother, however, wanted to know where he had been. He didn't trust her though now, her forgiveness seeming too easy. Not only that, but Elena had mentioned his mother using her blood for something or wanting to kill her. He had only been half listening to her then. He wished he'd paid better attention now. He told them he'd been in his room, locked the doors, took a shower and got dressed, turning his TV on a little too loud so that it would take a while before they realized he wasn't there. He was glad he had left his car in town.

He bought pink, yellow, and white roses, some lilies, and a few sunflowers that the woman at the florist shop said would brighten any girl's day after he explained to the woman at least ten times that it wasn't a date. He saw her stick some vervain into the bouquet, but didn't comment. Elena would probably appreciate it anyways. After talking to her yesterday, he knew she loved Damon, even though she hadn't admitted it to herself, and although he'd rather her love someone like the football player, she had informed him of the football player and his sister in some sort of relationship. Anyone who put Rebekah in a good mood was obviously a godsend, so he wasn't complaining. And he knew what it was like to be ripped from the person you loved without any say in the matter. Maybe he could get lucky and she'd fall in love with someone human. He didn't think that was happening though. He'd seen only women in love be as angry as she was about the elder Salvatore being with his sister. He wasn't too thrilled about that, but he figured Rebekah's a big girl. She doesn't need me to watch her every step, he thought.

He raised his hand, knocking on the door like he didn't have an invitation in already. She came to the door, looking absolutely exquisite in a short black dress that had a deep purple ribbon around her waist. "Is this too dressy for wherever you're abducting me to?" she asked.

"You look lovely, Elena." He walked her duck her head, but still noticed the blush that creepy you her cheeks and the small smile that curled the corners of her lips.

"Thank you. You... don't look hideous." He chuckled at her half compliment.

"I brought you some flowers." She accepted them, whispering a thank you and telling him she'd be right back. She was going to put them in some water. When she returned, Klaus opened the door of his car for the lovely doppelganger. "I'll return you here sometime before one."

"So where are you abducting me to?" she asked after they passed the sign saying 'Thanks for staying in Mystic Falls. Come back soon.' "Should I have called all my friend and family and have said goodbye so they know to stay planning my rescue?" she inquired half jokingly. The hybrid cracked a smile.

"There's a little bar a few miles from here. I discovered it during Prohibitation. It's really classy place. You looked like you needed some fun. That and Valentine's Day is an bloody awful day to be alone. It's like they pride themselves on making you feel miserable." He hadn't even realized how tight he was gripping the wheel until he felt her hand placed gently on his bicep, an almost reassuring gesture.

"It's a lousy holiday, but that doesn't mean you have to be miserable," she told him softly. He nodded, not convinced. "And you're not alone. I willing got into a car with you and you could have very easily been lying to me about where we were going and no one will figure it out until way later." She was teasing him, he realized. She was mocking him about being alone, because he really wasn't so alone tonight. Elena, the very girl he had sacrificed to become a hybrid, the one he used as a blood bag to complete his hybrid's transformations, was sitting beside him as they speed down the highway. She was trusting him, he understood, not to be lying to her.

"It's just that being alone is-"

"Really, really awful. I know," she said and he recognized that she did know. "There's a lot of people out there. If you don't want to be alone, you have to just recognized them that they're not just a means to an end. There's people out there that care, just because, and they're not compelled, they're not sired, or any of that."

"For you, perhaps. Apparently, I have a natural talent at repelling people." Elena laughed.

"If that was true, I wouldn't be here." Klaus breathed in deeply. His doppelganger's scent filled up the car. Maybe she had a point. If he was good at repelling people, Elena would be the one person who had every excuse to run as far and as fast as she could away from him.

"So why are you here?" he asked her finally.

She was silent. Her complete and utter silence scared him. He didn't like the ideas, the possibilities of what might be running through her head when she was so quiet. Would she realize that coming with him was a mistake? Would she ask for him to turn the car around? He wasn't sure he'd be able to. "You don't underestimate me," she said so softly that he was afraid he misheard her, "I'm tired of everything thinking I'm too weak or fragile or suicidal and you don't. It's refreshing." He had a good idea that this was probably what her fight with Damon was about. He knew her all too well. "And when you're not killing off my friends and family or annoying me, you're actually a pretty decent guy. And I enjoy hanging out with you like this."

Klaus chuckled. "I'm a decent guy?" he asked her, laughing at this, "Was this before I killed you or after I started using your blood to create my hybrids?" She shoved his arm, laughing as well.

"Shut up."

"Maybe you are a little suicidal. After all, you're sitting here alone in a car with me as I take you to somewhere that you don't know. You could very well not come back."

"Then I'll pull a Katherine," she shot back. "I'll tell everyone to hide and run for it and then I'll run. And maybe by the time you catch up with me in five hundred years, I'll have lived a long life and will be ready to happily die." She didn't mention that his mother planned to kill his siblings and him. She knew that would devastate him and put a damper on her evening. She was being like Katherine in this, withholding information for her own purposes. It almost scared her how much she was like her doppelganger. She turned to him, his jaw was clamped shut, and he was tensed. She would regret her comment, but she didn't. He had pushed her to it by making fun of her compliment of him. Her phone rang, Damon's name coming across the screen. She was actually surprised that he'd only just noticed her absence. Maybe it wasn't even that. Either way, she didn't need him making a bad situation worse. She pressed ignore.

"We're here," Klaus stated as he parked the car. Elena didn't move.

"Hey," she called after him softly, "I'm not going to do that," she told him, "You think being human is a weakness, but it's not. It's a gift. Maybe one day when I'm older I'll want to turn, but right now, I'm happy to be human." She offered him a smile. "Besides, I trust you." He opened his mouth to question why she would trust him, but he almost didn't.

"Why?" he asked her, "Why would you trust me?"

"You've always done exactly what you said you were going to do. You never candy coated it that you were going to kill me or that you were going to use my blood. You never lied and said you wouldn't kill anyone who got in your way. You told me when you picked me up that you were bringing me home after. Why should I doubt that?"

Inside the bar, Elena was sure she had stepped back in time, to an extent. It was incredible in there. She looked to the hybrid and grinned largely at him. It was going to be a night to remember.

It was late when Klaus found Elena again. She had been dancing with other guys, a real hit at the joint he had picked. Before, she had eaten to her heart's content. She looked happy, but a little on the tired side. "Dance with me, Elena."

"I'm tired," she protested, slightly drunk.

"Just this dance, then we'll head out. I find it hardly fair that I brought you here, yet only got to dance with you for one dance." She nodded, taking his proffered hand and he pulled her gently to her feet. He led her out to the dance floor and Elena rested her head on his shoulder, too tired to hold it up. He let his hands settle on her waist, hold her up as they swayed back and forth gently.

"You're wrong you know," he whispered, "I don't think being human is a weakness. Some of the strongest people I've known have been human."

"Really?" she whispered back. He hummed.

"In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I never wanted to become a vampire. I liked being human. I loved it and I miss it more than anything. I miss thinking that one day, I'd fall in love and marry, or perhaps the other way around. I miss not being so alone, even when I'm surrounded by my family. I miss having my brother and sister by my side. The longer I live, the more I screw everything up." Elena reached up, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I just don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone." The words were abrupt and they made him pull back to look at her. "You don't need people compelled and hybrids who follow you to not be alone. You just have to let people in. You let me in." Elena straightened up, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Thank you for tonight."

Klaus nodded, embracing her back. As he breathed in the scent of her hair, he knew that he had let her in, but she wouldn't betray his trust. This was Elena, the doppelganger, Katerina's opposite, perhaps even Tatia's opposite. Right now, she looked like she was ready to pass out on her feet, so he took her arm, had her gather her things, and they headed out. When they got to the car, he saw her struggling to stay awake, so he told her to sleep. They'd be in Mystic Falls in an hour or so.

"Thank you for everything tonight. I had a wonderful time," she told him. He grinned at she kissed his cheek again.

"I did as well. Sleep tight, Elena," he said to her, waiting until she was inside and he heard the locks click before he retreated back to his car.

Inside, Elena watched him go to his car, taking his flowers upstairs in the vase to her room. They were really lovely flowers. It was sweet of him to get them for her. Her phone buzzed with a text and she opened it.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

><p>Wow, really long! It's nice to have a nice, decent length K&amp;E piece.<p>

Remember to review.

Last part will be up Wednesday. The Doppelganger's Secret- Damon & Elena- Damon and Ric knows Elena's hiding something, someone, but who?


	5. Talk in a Tree

Summary: Our favorite hybrid chats with his doppelganger after she goes through Jenna's old things.

Pairing: Klaus/ Elena friendship/brother-sister/teasing relationship. Sort of flirting. Ignores the Valentine's Days stories.

Picks up at the end of All My Children, like the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Katerina?" Klaus asked the doppelganger, thrown off guard by her reappearance.<p>

"Try again," she answered. Klaus looked at her curiously. Curls, heels; wasn't that more Katerina's thing than Elena's?

"What made you decide to dress like Katerina?"

"I was going through Jenna's old things and I found a pair of my mom's heels in there and I remembered how they ended up there in the first place. I had stolen them from my mom to go to Richmond with Care and they didn't know. Jenna thought they were mine." Klaus sat down next to Elena and noted the tears in her eyes. "Why did you pick her? Why couldn't you have just gotten rid of Katherine? Why'd you have to take the only family I have left?"

He was the cause of all her pain. He knew this already, but this drilled in the fact. It hurt, even though he wouldn't admit it. At this point, he knew her brother was long gone away from Mystic Falls, sort of like his family. Yet, Rebekah had stayed. Why had she stayed and the rest fled?

He shook his head. "I suppose I'm punishing you for other's doings." Elena nodded.

"I didn't have time to straighten my hair," she muttered, "I didn't want to deal with Stefan because he called and said he was coming over and I can't face him because he just doesn't care anymore about anything. Damon's not talking to me. And Bonnie hates me and Caroline's siding with her. Ric won't answer his phone. I literally have nobody."

"That's not true," the hybrid stated simply as she stared off into the distance, sitting on the tree branch.

"But you only want my blood."

"I also want your company," he corrected. Elena sighed, leaning her head against the trunk of the tree.

"I used to fall asleep up here when I was little. Jer and I built a tree house in one of these trees, but it got destroyed."

"You look tired."

She shrugged, her eyelids dropping. "I could go to sleep right now and probably not care." Klaus chuckled. "So why were you randomly out walking in the forest? Looking for something? Please don't let it be a cave to drop me into." The hybrid blinked.

"Why would I drop you into a cave?"

"Your brother did. Then he was going to let Rebekah kill me. She tried to set me on fire, but the magic cave put out her matches." If he hadn't been listening carefully, he'd have thought her to be drunk. She wasn't though. Her breath didn't smell like alcohol, nor did her words slur. Her eyes weren't glazed over like Elena's seemed to get when she was under the influence. Rebekah had attempted to kill his doppelganger... again. What ever was he going to do with his sister?

"I'm not going to drop you in a cave, Elena." Her eyes closed now and if it weren't for the erratic thumping of her heart, he'd think her to be asleep or dead. Then, ever so unnoticeably, she nodded. "What else is on your mind? You wouldn't run away to the middle of the forest if that's all that was bugging you." Elena laughed weakly.

"Yeah, that's basically everyday Mystic Falls. It's not home if someone's not getting killed or turned into a vampire." Klaus chuckled at this.

"Or if nothing supernatural is going on."

"Or if there's not Founder's event."

"Or if the teenagers aren't skipping school."

Elena blinked, looking at him. "It's a school day?" He shrugged.

"Rebekah said something about cheerleading, so I assumed."

"I don't know. There might be a countywide state of emergency because we're being over run by supernatural beings. I don't think I've been back to school since Caroline's birthday." She shook her head, clearing it. "So back to our list. It's not home if witches aren't angry or being 'judgy', as Damon liked to point out so well, at somebody."

"Like Mother dearest," Klaus muttered, "You know, I don't think I'd even really mind that much if she did a reversal spell of the whole vampire thing. I could just return myself." Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'd want to start completely over and be human for however long it would take for you to get someone to turn you?"

Klaus shrugged, but otherwise didn't answer. Finally, after a short while, he spoke. "How did you get up here in heels?"

Elena shook her head, holding back a laugh and fighting a smile as she reminisced. "Jeremy and I used to climb trees when we were little. I can't count how many times we fell and all our bruises and cuts from climbing, but it was fun. We used to race to see who could get to the top the quickest. When I got older, Caroline used to pick me and Bonnie up and we'd go to Richmond to go party. Come to think of it, I spend a lot of time climbing in and out of my window during sophomore year."

"When I was a boy, Elijah and I used to explore the tunnel systems. When Kol was born and became old enough, he started coming with us. Rebekah did as well. Finn was Mother's favorite and we all knew it. Mikael was pretty much an equal opportunity bigot. He hated all of us, everyone in the village, Elijah, Kol, Finn, me, werewolves, animals, witches, people in Europe, people here, and everyone else. Rebekah sometimes got slightly more affection from him only because she was a girl. Still, he thought girls were all useless just about." Klaus laughed loudly, not caring that he frightened the birds up higher in the tree. "Heck, he even hated vampires and being one. He hated everything!"

"You seem happier," Elena noted.

"I didn't die today, didn't have anyone attempt on my life... yet. I'd say that makes for a pretty good morning." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You also seem to be getting settled here." Klaus sobered.

"It's home," he said quietly, "After a thousand years, it's the only place that I can still call home. That's why you stayed, when if I had been you, I would have tried to get as far away as possible."

Elena shook her head. "Like you said, it's home. My parents are here; they died here. My brother, I wasn't just going to uproot him. If I left, I'd have to leave behind everything. There's a chance that I'd never be able to come back if I were to leave and when it comes down to it, running would make me exactly like Katherine. I may hide out on my problems for a little while, but I never run on them."

"It's just not who you are." Elena nodded in agreement. "Grab hold. I don't want you to fall on the way down. It's getting dark. I can't risk losing my doppelganger," he teased playfully, effectively lightening the mood, "There's all sort of creatures of the night out there.

"I think I'm next to the scariest one out there," she shot back, "And his teeth are just a bit too sharp to bring me any comfort." Klaus smiled in return, showing her just how sharp his teeth were. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. I'm not Little Red, so just let me get down already."

"Alright then." Everything became a blur and then, it stopped and she was in her room, her legs hardly able to catch her as she stumbled back over to the bed. After regaining her balance and composure, she moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Finally, she when to go to bed, but found an envelope on her bed.

Cautiously, as if it may bite, she slid it open, pulling out what felt to be a piece of drawing paper. In charcoal, her face was there, with a cloak of red over her head and the full moon on top. Underneath it, written in careless scrawl, was a note.

_Little Red-_

_Aren't you afraid of the big bad wolf?_

* * *

><p>Ok, so I personally hate the KlausCaroline pairing that the writers keep shoving on us. I'm trying to remedy my own mind here by writing this. Bye bye Klaroline! We need Tyler back on the show! And Jeremy! And Tyler needs to have controlled the whole sire bond things.

Did anyone see the Red Riding Hood with Amanda Seyfried? That's sort of where the whole Little Red reference came from.

So anyways. Review!


	6. Talk Sire Bonds

I know it's been a really long time since I updated this, but I just couldn't figure out what to write for it. Until tonight. After that episode and (SPOILER ALERT!) no Klaus. :( I wanted to know what his thoughts were on the sired bond.

Spoilers for 4x07 and 4x08.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Do I even need to point out how stupid that was of you?"<p>

"How'd you find out?" Elena asked, turning to face Klaus. In the moonlight, he almost looked like something pure… almost. He tilted his head slightly.

"Caroline has issues with talking. She spilled it that she nearly got killed and you told the vampire to torture you instead."

"Yeah, well, Caroline was my friend long before you knew who she was besides that she was some vampire that you could use as plan B for the sacrifice."

"Somebody's feeling feisty tonight," the hybrid drawled, leaning against the tree beside Elena.

"I've had a rough day."

"Can't imagine why," he muttered sarcastically. He studied her up and down. It really was a shame that he needed her to be human, he thought. "Vampirism suits you so well."

"Well, you're one of two people who actually thinks that."

"I'm guessing the other's Damon." Elena crossed her arms, turning away from him. "So I take it my theory was right?"

"What?"

"Caroline didn't mention where she got the idea from?" Elena shook her head. "There have been other vampires sired before you. It's rare for vampires, but it's actually valued pretty highly." The doppelganger's brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Because, to be sired, you have to have feelings for the person when you're human and they have to be strong enough that they can be picked up during transition."

"But that's not what happens with hybrids?" she clarified. At his questioning look, "Tyler mentioned a thing or two."

"Hybrids are essentially werewolves. At the core, that's what we are. The sire bond for a hybrid works the same way that it more or less did in those ridiculous boos with the sparkling vampire."

"You've read Twilight?" she screeched incredulously.

"I wanted to know what everyone was talking about. And then I tried to gorge out my own eyes." Elena giggled at the thoughts. "But to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the sire bond for the hybrid influences actions, not feelings. In a pack of werewolves, a wolf can't disobey their alpha. They owe their alpha everything because the alpha protects them, gives them life, food, and so on. It works like that for the hybrids. When you break away from the pack, you break the bond."

"How is that-?"

"Elena," she silenced, "I'm trying to give you an education here."

"Sorry."

"For vampires, because the sire bond is based off of love and not off of whether you're indebted to the person or not, it only influences your actions. But if the sire returns those feelings, the sire bond can actually work in reverse as well."

She stared at him in confusion. "What? How would you-? I mean… Klaus, you do realize that sounds nuts, right?"

"Well, take Finn and Sage for example. She loved him as a human. He loved her. He turned her. She was sired to him, but had an extreme amount of power over him. The reverse sire bond, it's even rarer than a regular sire bond for vampires, but it does occasionally happen. When it does occur, it is the very reason why vampires tell stories about it." He smirked at her. "Night."

"Klaus, wait. Klaus! Klaus!" she screamed after him as he disappeared through the woods.

* * *

><p>I don't know if the whole reverse sire bond thing is true, but I could totally see Damon being under Elena's control, even without a sire bond. I had to include the Twilight reference because come on! Even Damon's read Twilight. Did any one see Breaking Dawn Part 2? I saw it. I liked how they did the credits with everyone from every movie and their picture so you actually know who they were. :D<p>

Check out my new story, Perfect. It's the sequel to Who Knew, but you don't really need to read Who Knew to figure out what's going on in the story.

So, I've missed my rhyme/song very much, so here it is making it's second appearance in a Hybrid and a Doppelganger:

If you're happy and you know it, review.

If you're happy and you know it, review.  
>If you're happy and you know it<br>And you really want to show it.  
>If your happy and you know it, review.<p> 


	7. Author's note

Hey everyone,

I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting. I've been having some health problems that until they clear up, I'm not going to be writing.

Sorry.

Celeste


End file.
